Pack Eight
by C.Wings
Summary: Kurt's free of relationships and bored. So he decides to calls an old friend and they go to out like old times. It's time to bring back the old Right Hand man Kurt. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Pack Eight**

**Hello! This is my first ever crossover and I decided it will be for my two favourite things for two very different reasons! Harry Potter and Glee! Non-magical. I have no clue where this story is set but I think it would be after Scandals and before the Slushy Incident.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and forever will not own Harry Potter or Glee.**

**Summary: Kurt's free of relationships and bored. So he decides to calls an old friend and they go to out like old times. It's time to bring back the old Right Hand man Kurt.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was undeniably and unfortunately bored out of his mind and there was nothing he could do about it. Ever since he broke it off with the Hobbit, most of his so called 'friends' have been turning against him because he was _'cruel to do that to sweet Blaine' _as they kindly put it. The others didn't care and continued on as if nothing happened which he undeniably appreciate. It wasn't long before it got incredibly annoying that he just snapped and quit the damn Glee club. Ever since that he started cheerleading again, and besides Brittany and Santana were one of the some who didn't gang up on him about the stupid breakup plus they are sweet and cool, respectively. Not to mention he actually _liked _cheerleading.

But today both of them were out on a date and he wasn't close enough to the other cheerleaders to ask them to hang out with him. Glee club was _definitely not _an option. Suddenly an idea struck him and he practically flew out of his bed and ran towards his desk. He hurriedly grabbed his I-Phone and all but sprinted towards his walk in closet.

He threw the doors open and speed walked, carefully, towards a hidden door at the back. All the while trying to find someone's contact on his phone.

When he found who he was looking for he immediately tapped call and brought the phone to his ear. He calmly opened the door and started to slowly start flitting through different hangers that had clothing that most definitely _not _what he would usually wear. Actually the room was _full _of very male clothing, some less appropriate than others. The person on the other end picked up their phone on the third ring.

"Hello, Harry Potter here," a smooth and charming but undeniably young voice said.

"Hey Harry, its Kurt unless you have already forgotten what my beautiful voice sounds like." At this Harry snorted and laughed heartedly.

"Damn, bitchy as ever, Kurt. And I thought that would have changed after a year. But anyways what do you want?"

"I'm bored as hell and as you said it's been a year. So I decided that why not we round up the guys and go out like old times?"

"Like old times, huh? That makes me sound old," a snort escaped Kurt and he could practically hear the smirk in Harry's voice. "But sure, just let me get ready."

"Awesome! So where do you want to meet?"

"Dunno. Since it's already like eight?"

"Eight," confirmed Kurt.

"Yeah, eight than how 'bout we just meet up at Scandals? I still have our fake IDs."

"Sure, okay than. So, tight leather? Tight material? Or Skin?"

"All. Black leather pants with fitting, semi-transparent white sleeveless shirt with those sexy as fuck mid-calf black leather boots of yours. Ohh~ and wear one of those _K _belts that you designed!"

"Nice. You always have the _perfect _taste for the occasion."

"Hey I had a brilliant teacher. Uhh, don't do that to me again please. My head _still _hurts." At this they both laughed as both remember how Kurt drilled _every single detail _into Harry. "But anyways my turn now, my brilliant teacher!"

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes and snicker again. Harry can always make him happy.

"Hmm, how about tight dark blue jeans, same shirt but leave the buttons open-"

"Oh? You wanna see this sexy chest of mine do you?"

"Hush. And duh, who wouldn't?" that caused a throaty laugh from Harry. "But no you would be wearing a _thin_ black wife beater inside. Shoes, well trainers or converses would be fine. And wear black leather accessories like chocker bracelets. We should both bring our matching black leather jacket!"

"Cool, I'll get the guys and we'll see you at nine then?"

"Yep! But if you get into an incident and ruin that awesome Chevrolet Corvette I'll make sure you live the rest of your life wishing you had died in that accident," Kurt threatened playfully.

Harry mocked gasped and said in an also mocked saddened voice, "You break my heart, Kurt. You care more about my, admittedly, beautiful car than me?"

"Yes," deadpanned Kurt.

They both hanged up laughing and Kurt found the clothing his friend told him to wear and some extra things. He walked out into his room to stand in front of the full length mirror. He admitted that he did look sexy what with the black leather pants hugging his legs and showing off his very nice thighs and ass that got _lots _of attention from both sexes. The shirt allowed people to see more of his flawless, soft, milky pale skin and his defined arms. The extra things such as the gold bangles glittered in the low light in his room while the black choker around his neck made him look dangerous.

_'No doubt Harry will wear the same choker that I gave to him.'_

He applied some makeup to his face. The black kohl made his eyes and the unique mix colours of green, grey and blue stood out more. With that Kurt added the final touch, messing up his hair so that it looked like he just shagged with someone. Kurt most definitely looks _nothing _like himself not to say he isn't smoking hot and sexy.

Kurt smirked and grabbed his black Rolex watch from his dressing table and placed it on the opposite wrist of the bangles. He walked towards the stairs leading up to the living room but before he stepped onto the first step he grabbed his leather jacket. Shutting and locking the doors multiple locks – hey you can't be too careful with a brother like Finn – he climbed the stairs at a leisurely pace.

He stopped at the top of the stairs but paused at the sight that greeted him in the living room. Burt and Carole were sitting on the couch and watching something on the television while Finn was sitting on the armchair with Rachel on his lap and Sam was sitting on the floor next to Puck. Sam and Puck weren't one of the people who ganged up on him so he was on good terms with them – Finn and Berry were another story however. They were all laughing and smiling about something or another. The sight didn't really sit well with him. It was like they forgotten about him.

"My, my I wonder why I wasn't invited to this little get together," Kurt couldn't help but sarcastically say.

The effect was immediate. Everyone stopped laughing and smiling and turned to look at him. Rachel and Finn gaped at him and their eyes bulged out of their heads, quite disgustingly. Puck and Sam just cat called and whistled appreciatively. Carole blushed but didn't look away. The only one who didn't react surprised was Burt, who just gave out a sigh and buried his face into both his hands.

"I take it that you, Harry and the guys are going out tonight and not to wait up for you?" Burt's question came out muffled but nevertheless Kurt heard him.

"Yeah, same as always."

"Honey, where are you going?" Carole asked curiously not suspiciously like what Berry would have done.

"Yeah! Where are you going that would make you wear something like _that_?" that was followed by another low whistle from Puck.

"Scandals. Cool place actually. Wanna come?"

"I'm in if I can see you move in those," Puck nudge his chin towards Kurt's pants.

"Sure, I don't mind," Sam agreed from the slightly far off look in his eyes, Kurt could only guess what the blonde was thinking. He was seriously starting to doubt the blonde's claim to be straight.

Both of them rushed up the stairs to Sam's room – Puck was staying for the weekend – to change.

"Wait why are you going to a gay bar? And why isn't Burt complaining or saying no? And who is this _Harry_?" Rachel practically spat out the name.

"Weren't you listening Berry? Or is listening to other people below you now?" Kurt asked coldly, angry at her for both ganging up on him and spitting out the name of someone who means a lot to Kurt. So when Berry squeaked and looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes Kurt didn't even bat and eye.

"But to answer your question since you clearly didn't listen, I'm going to Scandals to have a get together with one of my childhood best friends. And my dad's used to my random outings by now. Hell before this year I used to go to outings on a regular basis. And Harry is as I said and old _childhood best friend_ that I haven't seen in a year cause of school and he lives in Westerville and goes to Dalton."

"Kurt tell Harry I said hello and to visit some times. I'm starting to miss the kid now. Nice chap that I approve of," Burt gave a pointed look at Kurt.

At this Kurt laughed, "Dad, dad, dad. You know that Harry and I would never work and we officially established ourselves as best friends to you already.

"And plus he told me in one of our recent text chat that he has his eyes on a guy, so no. He is off the market right now and plus I don't want to get into a relationship right now."

Burt sighed, "Fine whatever, just be safe, okay?"

Kurt gave his dad an incredulous look, "Dad you know me but for your benefit I will be safe."

Burt for his part smiled apologetically but laughed at his son's best _bitch please _glare.

With that Kurt checked his watch to see that it was already eight forty-five, turned on his heels and walked out of the house with Sam and Puck, who came down halfway through the conversation, right on his heels. Both were dressed casually in ripped jeans and loose shirts, totally Puck and Sam. He pulled out his keys to his baby and unlocked it. Jumping smoothly into the driver's seat, Kurt passed his phone to Sam when he got into the passenger seat and blinked in confusion at Kurt. When Puck shut the back door Kurt pulled out of the driveway and started towards Scandals.

"You guys want to see who my friend looks like don't you," Sam and Puck nodded hesitantly. "I have pictures in there from when we first meet most of us five years old, till the last time we met."

Puck leaned over Sam's seat to check out the pictures. When they found them their mouths watered at some of the older pictures of Kurt and Harry. The youngest looking picture of them was of both of them sleeping curled into each others arms, which was very cute even to the two of them. Another was of them holding hands and in matching outfits when they were around ten. A less innocent one was of them in some kind of club with their arm thrown around each others shoulders while the other arm was thrown around two other boys. The two boys had another two boys around their arms. A pair of twins crouched in front of them. They all looked a little wasted and judging by the drinks in their hands it wouldn't be far off.

"The silver blonde on Harry's side is Draco Malfoy, Dray. The other on my side is Theodore Nott, Theo. One on Dray's side is Blaise Zabini. And the last one is Cedric Diggory. The twins are Fred and George Weasley or Gred and Forge, respectively. All of us used to hang over at this neat little cottage we dubbed _'P.8.H.Q.' _that we all pay equally and we'd play a sport or just danced and sing." Kurt was smiling brilliantly by now.

Puck and Sam continued on with the pictures occasionally asking about some until they reached Scandals.

* * *

They reached Scandals at eight fifty five. When they walked towards the entrance, Kurt attracted a _lot _of attention from people from _all _age groups. Cat-calls and whistles like Puck and Sam did before were heard everywhere and Kurt smiled, winked or waved at them. Some even dared to approach but were turned down with a very suggestive _'Maybe later.'_

They reached the gruff bear at the door that was lazily checking IDs and when the bear noticed the three and looked up his eyes instantly zoomed onto Kurt. He instantly brightened.

"Kurt! It's only been a day and your already back for another?"

At this Sam and Puck blinked in surprise at Kurt who just smiled mischievously at them.

"Oh yes, Mick, I have a reputation to keep remember?"

"Yes, yes the Right Hand prowler. Of course. But you haven't been coming as much for a while so another prowler came and took over.

Kurt gave a smirk, "Let me guess this new prowlers goes by the name Sebastian Smythe."

"Yes actually," he gave Kurt a puzzled look. "How did you know that? Did you...?"

"No. But I've met him before, outside."

"Anyways I guess you and your pals here would like to go inside now right?"

"Yes, thanks. Oh and the Alpha and the rest of the pack will be coming soon. And give this to Bas when he comes later will you?" Kurt gave Mike a small box wrapped in black with gold patterns forming a strange symbol at the top.

Mike gave Kurt a wide eyed look before nodding confidently – like a soldier would after their captain. Kurt smiled gently at him before walking towards the entrance, beckoning the two newbies to follow.

Puck and Sam exchanged puzzled glances before following Kurt.

* * *

The club inside was hot, smoky and the smell of sweat and sex was very dominant. Music was blasting out from unknown places that had them either shouting or really close to the person to hear and talk. Needless to say it was fucking awesome to the two 'newbies'. They were dragged to the bar by an oddly eager Kurt.

"Heineken, Max," Kurt winked at the cute slightly older bartender.

"Sure thing, Right Hand. What about you boys?"

"Same," they chorused.

When the bartender gave them their drink and Kurt gave a nice little tip and all three sat down on the only slightly uncomfortable seats.

"Right Hand?" asked Sam after a while.

"I used to come here daily," at Sam's worried glance Kurt rolled his eyes, "_with friends, _of course," Sam smiled sheepishly. "As I was saying, I came here daily till I was sixteen, then I started coming here only on the weekends cause of school and stuff. Harry was and still is the Alpha here, meaning this is _his _territory and if any other group or member of a group encroach his territory they _will _listen to him, unless of course, they want a full on war between them and _us_. He decided since I was his best friend, I should be his right hand man."

"You make this sound like the streets," a slightly puzzled Puck observed.

Kurt smiled wistfully with looking at something that wasn't there. Softly, almost inaudibly Kurt spoke, "Perhaps it's like that but we're family here and family protect each other. No matter what."

A neither uncomfortable nor comfortable silence fell over them only interrupted with the soft _thud _of one of their bottles hitting the counter. All three lost in there own thoughts.

Suddenly, Kurt was lifted up and carried bridle style into someone's chest causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Harry!" Kurt smiled when he felt the familiar arms holding him and the nice toned chest against his side.

"Hey Kurt," Harry breathed into his ear causing him to twitch just the tiniest bit.

Harry James Potter can only be described in three words. _Fuck. Me. Now. _ With his soft, unruly hair that sticks up all over the place. Soft, creamy, pale skin – hell it reviles _Kurt's_ –that makes anyone melt from just the simple touch. Not to mention the very nice, tall body with some well defined muscles – no one in the group is _buff _quite frankly they all thinks it's disgusting. His warm, charming smile helped him with a lot of visitors to his bed. All of this – believe it or not – was not Harry's most gorgeous feature. Harry Potter most gorgeous feature was his eyes. A pair of bright and glowing green eyes that had this sinful and deadly allure to anybody caught into its endless depths. It wasn't hard to agree upon who was the leader of their eight boy group. Harry is openly gay.

Twin arms snatch him out of Harry's warm embrace and squashed him in between two identical bodies. Kurt laughed with the two people who turned out to be Gred and Forge.

"Hello Kurtsikens!" they chorused together.

"Hey Twinsies!"

Fred and George Weasley had soft messy – nothing like Harry's hair that only one ever person had ever defeated – fiery red hair, pale creamy skin with freckles all over it. A tall and built, with toned arms, body. Bright, shining ocean blue eyes that always have a mischievous twinkle in it and a boyish smirk/grin – no one really knows – that makes the men and women swoon. They both are bisexual but admitted that they preferred men over women just had nothing against women.

Kurt was snatched again but this time into a much more elegant hug though that didn't hinder the warm between Kurt and the person.

"Hullo Kurt," Draco greeted in his usual smooth drawl.

"Hello Dray," Kurt smiled softly, he couldn't help it. Dray and him, well let just say that they had a connection that couldn't be found anywhere else.

Draco Malfoy had the most defined, pointed aristocrat looks of the group but when he smiled like he was now he most definitely was – like the rest of the group – undeniably sexy. Tall, slight built that had toned muscles from playing sports in the old days with the rest of the groups. His hair wasn't gelled back like what it would have been in formal events so it looked a little more natural and _somehow_ more silver blonde almost white. Shining silver eyes stared playfully down at him. Dray unlike the others who told the group what gender they liked, made them find out on their own. Which they did, when they caught Harry and Dray semi-naked and on the couch in the P.8.H.Q. in a heated make out session. They quickly reassured everyone that it wasn't something serious.

He was turned around and pushed, gently, into someone else's arms.

"Hey Kurt," Cedric's voice was musical and full of humour.

"Hey Ced."

Cedric Diggory had warm cloudy grey eyes that shined – like the rest of the group – even in the dim lighting. Ruffled chocolate brown hair that was irresistible to not thread your hands into especially when he was on his knees and doing his legendary blow-jobs. He was also the tallest in the group even though the Twins were tallest last time they meet. He is bisexual but admits he does prefer women over men but had nothing against the male population.

"Well hello there, Kuurrrt," Blaise playfully purred as he shamelessly squeezed Kurt's ass.

Kurt just laughed and purred back, "Hello to you too, Blaaaissse."

The next person, Blaise Zabini, was a tall, black, Italian boy with high cheekbones and had long, slanted, shining warm brown eyes with brown hair. Besides his unique eyes, Blaise was very average looking although he makes that up with his intelligence and playful, cool personality. Kurt and Blaise have always been best friends because they were one of the most intelligent of the group. Blaise was also gay and likes to openly flirt with anyone in the group especially Kurt.

"Hello, babe," Theo's voice was just between a drawl and purring, a unique talent that everyone in the group finds funny and awesome.

"Hello to you too, sweetie."

The last person was Theodore Nott who was tall, thin and had the same lithe built as Kurt. He also had the same sense of fashion although more ranged and into the more masculine fashion. This is what first brought them together. Now they have more interests in common. He has beautiful midnight blue eyes with curly brown hair. Just like Blaise, Theo isn't extremely attractive but more so than Blaise. But he makes it up with his humorous, snarky and mature personality – a strange combination but hey who ever said they were normal? – and his intelligence was on par with Kurt and Blaise. His sexuality is much like Cedric.

The eight of them were the best of childhood best friends. And they are the legendary _Pack Eight_.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! And in only one day! Yes! RECORD!**

**Anyways Review, Favourite and Alert!**

**3 LOVE 3**

**TMR/HP**

**Sincerely,**

**Slytherin And Proud To Be**

**Aka**

**S.A.P.T.B**

**Slythe**

* * *

**_So I hope everyone likes the remake version!_**

**_Visit my Tumblr; blog/saptb-slythe_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_XXX_**

**_3/09/12_**


	2. Adoption

Okay this is probably the last time any of you will hear from me as a writer!

This story is now officially up for adoption and I hope that you can understand my decision!

The circumstances when I wrote this story was when I was depressed and writing and the internet were my only escape from the darkness of my real life but now I have good friends that truly care about me and helped me, unconsciously, out of that dark place and into the shining light. SO when I try to find that feeling of writing this story I just _can't _and I am very disappointed but I can't change myself _I like the feeling of life flowing through my veins again_.

_**Forgive me.**_


End file.
